


Genderswapped

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [14]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Futanari, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderswapped

The dream began like all the others he'd been having throughout the week, and the weeks before it. Izaya would slink into his bedroom in the middle of the night, and tiptoe to the foot of his bed. Shizuo would pretend to be asleep and watch through eyes shuttered down to slits. What would happen after that, however, always differed. 

When Izaya first came to him in his head some months ago, not much took place. After coming into his room, Izaya sat in the chair next to his bed and stared at him while he slept, seemingly for hours. He'd woken up in a cold sweat that night, but shook it off and decided to forget it ever occurred. Except, they didn't stop. Each night as Shizuo fell asleep, he'd open his eyes to the same dream, Izaya looking right back at him. And after that first night, Izaya was never idle. 

The second dream marked the slow spiral into lewd decadence. He could still remember it in a way that he couldn't ignore. How Izaya had walked over to sit in the bedside chair to watch him again... how quickly his clothes had vanished... and how he'd fisted his dick, so achingly slow, until he squirted all over himself, eyes never leaving Shizuo throughout. The sheets had needed to be changed that morning, not to mention all the mornings since. 

Tonight would be no different, he realized as Izaya swept into his room with the grace of an incubi ready to feed. The only thing he wouldn't be able to expect is what kind of sublime tortue he'd perform. Shizuo lay prone in his bed as Izaya drew closer, unmoving as he climbed onto the bedspread and crawled over his body. Izaya settled his weight across Shizuo's hips, and smiled while reaching behind himself to slide off his shirt. That was when things began to look unlike any dream before it. 

Izaya had breasts. Small, perky breasts tipped with hard nipples. Shizuo wished there were some kind of lever he could pull to end the dream, but he was left grasping empty air. And Izaya only advanced, as if even this illusion of him could still sniff out weakness like a bloodhound. Shizuo cringed away from the breasts pushing against his face, wanting to push Izaya off but was left feeling strangely paralyzed by the turn of events. Izaya laughed soundlessly at his discomfort, and ground down into the cradle of Shizuo's thighs, making it known in great detail that his dick was still intact.

Shizuo's eyes widened, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Izaya smirked, and grabbed onto his hand, making it skate over his abdomen and further beneath the waistband of his shorts. Shizuo sighed when his palm brushed over the familiar girth of Izaya's erection, but his hand was being moved lower, to touch something unusually wet, something that shouldn't have been there. 

He shot up in his bed, instantly awake. Shizuo stared down at the tent of his blanket in disbelief. 

All other wet dreams starring his sworn enemy aside, he decided that this one in particular warranted psychiatric evaluation. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS AND I HATE GENDERSWAPPING. I HATE THIS CHALLENGE FOR MAKING ME WRITE THIS. RAAAAAAAGE
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
